


Make him smile

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, Fluff, French translation available, Friendship, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Aomine doesn't like seeing Kise sad, after all.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Make him smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Make him smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678569) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



Kise stared at Aomine's proud smile when the ball went in the hook on his first try. During those moments, the ace always seemed so proud of himself and Kise had always found his smile beautiful. He pulled himself together before his friend caught him and ran to his side.

“Hey, Aominecchi!”

“What are you doing here, Kise?”

“I came to play with you ~ Aren't you lonely?”

“Not really.”

Kise smiled. He was the same as always.

“Well, I would rather play with Midorimacchi. His reaction when I take the ball from him is way funnier.”

Aomine let out a “tsk” and sent the ball to Kise who smiled before running toward the hoop. He was about to jump when Aomine came out of nowhere and stole the ball from him. Kise tried to run after him but Aomine managed to avoid him and kept going to the other side of the court. He saw him jump and dunk so hard the hook shook. He faced Kise, smiling, and sent him the ball again. Kise took a deep breath and ran, exactly like Aomine had done a few seconds ago, before jumping to score. Yet, Aomine, as strong as ever, had caught up and slapped the ball so it fell far from them.

“Aominecchi is really strong...” Kise sighed.

Aomine gave him the ball.

“The thing you do when you copy others isn't bad either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I've never understood how you could remember everything.”

Kise took the ball, bent his knees and threw the ball. It touched the hook but he didn't score. He sighed, smiling.

“I wonder how Midorimacchi can do that.”

Kise watched as Aomine took the ball and threw it. He scored.

“I guess copying is one of the few things I'm good at.” He laughed.

“It's not just that,” Aomine said. “You can remember and reproduce every movement you see. No one can understand how it works, yet you always make it seem so easy. You've gotten so much better since the day you've joined the club. Also–”

He suddenly closed his mouth, realising he had probably said a bit too much. He frowned when he saw Kise's smile.

“You really think so, Aominecchi?”

“... Yeah... I guess.”

Kise laughed and took his bag.

“Is it because of Tetsu?”

“What do you mean?”

“You being in a bad mood?”

Kise smiled and Aomine glared at him.

“We had a small argument.”

“You're always with him...”

“Are you jealous?”

“Yeah.”

His smile widened and he walked to Aomine. He put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to lean forward before kissing him. He tried to step back but his boyfriend place a hand on his neck and kissed him again. After a few seconds, Aomine let go of him and put his forehead against Kise's.

“And why are you jealous?”

“You're fucking annoying.”

“I know.”

“Because I love you.”

Kise punched his shoulder and laughed, blushing.

“You really know how to make me feel better, Aominecchi!”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
